<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Tonight ( French ) by Rare_Ships_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292088">Just Tonight ( French )</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_Ships_Writer/pseuds/Rare_Ships_Writer'>Rare_Ships_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seiaki stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akira sucks at dancing, But Seido is patient, Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kureo is a proud father, School Dance, cat in a box, dance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_Ships_Writer/pseuds/Rare_Ships_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour le bal de fin d'année, Akira reçoit une invitation particulière. La plus belle soirée de sa vie l'attend même si elle l'ignore encore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mado Akira/Takizawa Seidou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seiaki stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Tonight ( French )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C'était rare que le père d'Akira passe une après-midi à la maison. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, après tout son père aimait son boulot comme Freddie Mercury aimait la musique. Mais après tout, ce jour là serait spécial, elle l'avait su au moment même où elle avait ouvert son casier, à l'Académie, et y avait trouvé une jolie enveloppe contenant une lettre qui avait fait basculer la fin de son année. Elle l'avait tant lue qu'elle en connaissait chaque mot par coeur.</p><p>
  <em>On dit que l'amour donne des ailes,</em><br/>
<em>Dans ce cas, je vole très haut dans le ciel.</em><br/>
<em>Chaque jour, une jolie fille m'émerveille.</em><br/>
<em>Elle a un sourire qui rend jaloux le soleil,</em><br/>
<em>un voile doré encadre son doux visage, </em><br/>
<em>Et ses yeux ont la teinte des roses. </em><br/>
<em>La raison pour laquelle</em><br/>
<em>Mon coeur bat pour elle </em><br/>
<em>M'est encore inconnue </em><br/>
<em>Mais face à elle mon âme est à nu. </em><br/>
<em>Son rire est une mélodie sans pareille,</em><br/>
<em>Me faisant sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. </em>
</p><p>Ce petit mot était accompagné d'un invitation pour le bal de promo, car bientôt ils seraient diplômés et même au CCG ça se fêtait. L'auteur n'avait pas eu besoin de signer, Akira connaissait cette écriture par coeur. Elle l'avait vue si souvent dans un petit calepin, pendant le temps de midi, elle la déchiffrait même de loin, malgré les tremblements évidents de la personne, malgré les ratures. Bien sûr, des invitations elle en avait reçu énormément mais celle là était la seule qui avait fini sur sa table de nuit et non au fond de sa corbeille. Voilà pourquoi, cette après-midi là, elle contemplait son reflet dans son miroir, constatant comme les années avaient passé et comme elle avait changé depuis le temps, tandis que son père lui coiffait ses cheveux en arborant cet éternel air tendre auquel elle seule avait droit depuis la mort de sa mère. Son père disait toujours que ça ne ressemblait pas exactement à ce que sa mère faisait mais au fond, la jeune Mado s'en fichait. Elle ne voulait pas ressembler à sa mère, la nature en avait déjà assez fait de ce côté là. Sa mère n'aurait certainement pas tiré son père aux magasins pour trouver une robe pour l'occasion, elle aurait certainement trouvé un prétexte pour ne pas suivre son admirateur au bal, vu comme elle avait refusé une demande en mariage pour un nom. Non, Akira, elle, rêvait étrangement d'une soirée paisible à rire et profiter du peu de jeunesse que le CCG avait à lui offrir. Rarement avait-elle vu Kureo si... enthousiaste que quand elle lui avait annoncé que finalement elle irait elle aussi à son bal comme toutes les femmes de son âge et qu'en plus elle serait accompagnée. Sa fierté découvrait la vie de jeune femme, voilà ce que son père avait raconté fièrement à Amon et Shinohara quand il avait annoncé prendre congé pour l'après-midi. Il avait joyeusement aidé sa fille à se préparer et même Maris Stella s'était liée à l'affaire, tenant chaud à la boite qu'Akira venait de libérer en en sortant sa robe. Pas de brillants, de paillettes, de sequins ou même de décorations excentriques. Juste une robe simple, d'un ton rouge foncé comme sa chemise préférée, avec des manches en dentelle, dans des motifs divers. Elle ne voulait pas attirer les regards des autres sur elle, juste profiter d'une belle soirée. De toute manière elle savait qu'elle n'avait malheureusement pas besoin de ça pour que la majorité des garçons de sa classe la reluquent, les cours pratiques l'avaient régulièrement révélé. Mais quand c'est l'amour et non la luxure qui agite une âme, l'invitation est certainement plus gracieuse qu'un "hey tu veux qu'on se capte au bal?", non ? En tout cas, au fond d'elle elle espérait que la sincérité serait de mise ce soir là malgré la tension des examens. Voyant sa tension, son père lui prépara un café et le posa devant elle. </p><p><br/>
- Souviens toi que peu importe ce qu'il peut y avoir eu durant l'année scolaire, ce jeune homme ne t'a probablement pas invité pour rien Akira-chan, déclara-t-il avec son éternel air de papa poule. Tout se passera bien tu verras ! </p><p><br/>
- Tu en parais si sûr, soupira-t-elle, toujours sous l'effet du stress. </p><p><br/>
- Mon intuition me le dit ! Tu dois toujours écouter ton intuition Akira, dans cette famille c'est une arme plus fatale que les études. </p><p><br/>
Il avait dit ça avec un petit air amusé. Fou des quinques ou non, Akira savait que son père serait toujours là pour elle, pour la soutenir voire lui remonter le moral et au fond ça apaisa un peu la peur qui lui tortillait le ventre. Le temps de se préparer, l'heure du bal approchait et l'appréhension grandissait. </p><p><br/>
- Vous vous retrouvez quelque part, questionna Kureo. </p><p><br/>
- On en a pas vraiment parlé honnêtement, répondit sa fille. Je pense que je le rejoins là bas. </p><p><br/>
Son père fronça les sourcils en buvant un café. Maris Stella releva la tête et gambada jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle avait vu juste, quelques secondes après, la sonnette retentit. Ce fut Kureo qui ouvrit, laissant le temps à la jeune diplômée de lisser sa robe une dernière fois, remettre une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et prendre une profonde inspiration avant de s'engager dans le couloir. Le sourire qui l'accueillit la rassura quelques peu et l'air chaleureux de son père acheva de  dissiper ses doutes. Si lui lui faisait confiance, alors elle le pouvait aussi. </p><p><br/>
- Ah voilà la petite princesse, déclara Kureo. Prends bien soin de ma fierté ce soir surtout! </p><p><br/>
- Bien entendu monsieur Mado, je ne comptais pas faire autrement, répondit-il en admirant sa cavalière. </p><p><br/>
Il lui tendit doucement le bras et elle passa le sien autour, un sourire paisible aux lèvres quand son regard croisa celui de son partenaire. </p><p><br/>
- Si vous avez trop bu appelez moi, ne rentrez pas avec n'importe qui, rappela le père Mado.</p><p><br/>
- Bien sûr père mais qui te dit qu'on va boire ? </p><p><br/>
- Vous êtes jeunes, profitez ! Allez, amusez vous bien surtout, c'est une soirée qu'on ne vit qu'une fois. </p><p><br/>
Echangeant un dernier sourire avec son père et caressant une dernière fois la tête de Maris, elle suivit son partenaire à l'extérieur. Ils marchaient paisiblement, profitant du calme environnant. Car au fond d'elle, Akira le savait : bientôt les autres étudiants échangeraient des regards en murmurant au sujet des deux meilleurs élèves de la classe. Après tout, qui aurait pu croire que Seido Takizawa inviterait Akira Mado au bal de Promo ? Elle même avait du mal à croire qu'ils réussissaient à mettre leur compétition silencieuse de côté pour passer la plus belle soirée de leur jeunesse, et pourtant, chaque fois que ses yeux roses croisaient les yeux marrons de son cavalier, la réalité était toujours plus nette. Aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient pas la première et le deuxième de classe qui passaient leur temps à se lancer des piques pendant les cours, ils étaient Seido et Akira, qui riaient ensemble, mangeaient ensemble sur les temps de midi. Quand ils arrivèrent près de la salle où avait lieu la soirée, elle sentit la légère tension de son partenaire. Elle lui lâcha le bras et lui prit doucement la main, exerçant une légère pression pour lui rappeler qu'elle était là. </p><p><br/>
- Tu es prête ? </p><p><br/>
- C'est toi qui demande ça, questionna-t-elle avec un air taquin en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.</p><p><br/>
- Tu te moques déjà ? On verra si tu feras toujours la fière quand les gens voudront voir si tu sais danser, répliqua-t-il sur un ton amusé.</p><p><br/>
- Je ne parierais pas que tu sais mieux danser que moi Takizawa. </p><p><br/>
- Et si je me débrouille mieux j'y gagne quoi, questionna-t-il, s'arrêtant face à elle, à peine quelques mètres avant d'arriver à la fête.</p><p><br/>
Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et esquissa un sourire.</p><p><br/>
- Alors peut-être que je t'inviterai à goûter le curry des Mado un soir, répondit-elle avec toujours ce même sourire.</p><p><br/>
Pour beaucoup, cela ne signifierait rien. Après tout, les épices du curry des Mado atteignaient le rang SS. Mais même Akira avait remarqué la passion de l'étudiant pour le curry à l'Académie. </p><p><br/>
- Marché conclu, répondit-il en reprenant sa marche, la main d'Akira dans la sienne.</p><p>Comme prévu, quand ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, ils furent fixés de toutes parts et elle sentit la tension de Seido comme une bombe prête à exploser. </p><p>- Que fait on, demanda-t-elle.</p><p> </p><p>- Que veux tu faire ? </p><p><br/>
- Et si on allait boire un verre ? Ensuite tu me montreras si tu es à la hauteur de ce pari!</p><p><br/>
- D'accord, répondit-il, essayant de ne pas regarder les autres étudiants qui commençaient à jouer les commères.</p><p><br/>
Elle ne lâcha pas sa main tandis qu'ils se frayaient un chemin jusqu'au petit bar. Sur leur passage, ils entendaient de tout, aussi bien des rumeurs du style "il veut se faire bien voir des profs pour mieux réussir son examen" ou "Ils avaient pas mieux comme partenaires" que des compliments envers leurs tenues respectives. Comme elle l'avait malheureusement pressenti, Akira était déjà reluquée de partout et ça commençait à la mettre légèrement mal à l'aise. Sentant le malaise de sa cavalière, Seido passa son bras libre autour de sa taille dans un geste protecteur, tenant son verre de son autre main. Elle se laissa légèrement aller contre son épaule en tenant sa coupe de champagne.</p><p> <br/>
- A la fin de nos études, murmura-t-elle. </p><p><br/>
- A ta première place, répondit-il avec un air amusé et admiratif, faisant tinter leurs verres l'un contre l'autre. </p><p><br/>
Elle étouffa un petit rire et but une gorgée en restant dans ses bras. Elle ignorait si c'était une façade ou si il était particulièrement joyeux ce jour là mais il ne se tendait absolument pas quand ils mentionnaient leurs résultats scolaires. Au contraire, il l'admirait. Peut-être était-ce l'alcool, ou alors c'était ce sentiment qu'elle passait son temps à ignorer et qui lui donnait de petits papillons dans le ventre et faisait frémir son coeur, mais elle se sentait vraiment bien dans ses bras, comme en sécurité, protégée d'un danger dont elle même n'avait jamais eu conscience. Même quand elle eut fini son verre, elle resta blottie contre lui et leva la tête pour le regarder. Il lui fit un sourire, le sourire insouciant qu'il arborait si rarement. Ce sourire, il allait finir par l'achever un jour. Il finit lui aussi son verre et lui prit les mains en s'inclinant légèrement.</p><p> <br/>
- Mademoiselle Mado m'accorderait elle cette danse, demanda-t-il sur un ton poli amusé. </p><p><br/>
- Seulement si monsieur Takizawa lui promet d'être indulgent, répondit-elle, l'alcool la rendant trop honnête concernant ses lacunes en danse. </p><p><br/>
- Bien entendu, je mettrai ça sur le compte de l'alcool, déclara-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.</p><p><br/>
Elle laissa échapper un petit rire et le suivit parmi les élèves qui dansaient. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et elle posa ses mains contre son torse, témoignant déjà de son incapacité à danser. Il lui prit doucement la main. La musique étant douce, c'était la parfaite excuse pour ne pas mettre trop de distance entre eux en dansant. Comme il le lui avait promis, il resta indulgent envers ses lacunes de danse. Il ne s'énerva pas quand elle lui écrasa accidentellement le pied, se contentant de la replacer convenablement avec un sourire. Il dansait réellement bien, à croire qu'il avait pris des cours pour l'occasion. Akira devait bien l'admettre, il avait gagné ce pari haut la main. Elle devrait songer à prévenir son père qu'ils auraient de la visite un soir. Elle penserait à cela quand elle aurait dégrisé, sa tête n'étant pas totalement fiable avec l'alcool. Et apparemment ses jambes ne l'étaient pas non plus, elle trébucha et manqua de tomber, rattrapée de justesse par son partenaire. Heureusement pour leur honneur commun, sa bourde était passée presque inaperçue. Seido laissa échapper un rire en la gardant contre lui et lui fit un petit bisou sur le front. </p><p><br/>
- Ne te moque pas, tu as dit que tu serais indulgent, Seido, lâcha-t-elle avec un faux air vexé.</p><p><br/>
- Je ne me moque pas, je te trouve incroyablement mignonne quand tu ne sais pas maitriser quelque chose en fait, répondit-il en lui caressant la joue. Vraiment adorable...</p><p><br/>
Il avait dit ça sans la quitter du regard. Akira sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement face à la chaleur et la passion dans le regard de son partenaire. Son intuition avait vu juste, seul l'amour pouvait être à l'origine d'une telle lettre. Ses pensées étaient en parfaite concordance avec le timing musical, le temps des Slow arriva. Seido la rapprocha doucement de lui, lâchant sa main, et elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque avec un sourire. C'était agréable de ne pas être beaucoup plus petite que lui, elle pouvait plus profiter se sa chaleur sans trop tendre les bras. Son air paisible disparu quand elle remarqua la nervosité sur le visage de son partenaire et les regards furtifs qu'il lançait autour de lui. </p><p><br/>
- Que se passe-t-il Takizawa, demanda-t-elle à voix basse. </p><p><br/>
- ... Ils nous regardent, répondit-il en parlant de leurs camarades de classe. Ils me mettent mal à l'aise... </p><p><br/>
Un petit regard vers un groupe d'étudiants lui permis de constater la véracité de ses propos. Elle lâcha un léger soupir puis posa une main sur la joue de Seido pour attirer son attention. </p><p><br/>
- Alors ne regarde que moi. Moi, je ne regarde que toi, Seido, déclara-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. </p><p><br/>
Il hocha timidement la tête et posa doucement son front contre le sien en dansant. Peu à peu, il oubliait les élèves qui les fixaient, verts de jalousie. Il ne voyait qu'elle, ne pensait qu'à elle. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et esquissa un sourire charmeur. Elle trébucha à nouveau mais cette fois, cela passa inaperçu, il la rattrapa immédiatement en la gardant contre lui. </p><p><br/>
- Même Akira Mado a des difficultés pour quelque chose il semblerait, dit-il sur un ton amusé. </p><p><br/>
- Pas te moquer Seido ! </p><p><br/>
- On a inversé les rôles ? </p><p><br/>
Elle écarquilla les yeux en réalisant l'absurdité de la situation puis éclata de rire. Il l'admira rire, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. </p><p><br/>
- Quoi encore, questionna-t-elle en voyant son regard. </p><p><br/>
Au lieu de répondre, Seido posa une main sur sa joue en ne la quittant pas du regard et s'approcha doucement. La première fois qu'Akira sentit les lèvres de Seido frôler les siennes, elle fut envahie par la surprise et le regarda quelques secondes, les yeux écarquillés. </p><p><br/>
- Tu es magnifique, même surprise, lâcha-t-il en riant. </p><p><br/>
Elle lui lança un regard noir avant d'éclater de rire avec lui. Cette fois, quand il la couva du regard, ce fut elle qui s'approcha et l'embrassa. Il y répondit avec toute la tendresse du monde, soulagé de ne pas être rejeté. </p><p><br/>
- Tu es plein de surprises Seido, murmura-t-elle en posant sa tête contre son épaule. </p><p><br/>
- Pour toi, j'irais chercher tout l'or du monde, répondit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.</p><p><br/>
Elle lui fit une pichenette sur le front avec un air blasé.</p><p><br/>
- EEEH ! C'était quoi ça ?</p><p><br/>
Elle le fit taire d'un baiser avant de le regarder dans les yeux.</p><p><br/>
- Pourquoi aller chercher tout l'or du monde quand tu peux juste me rendre heureuse en me tenant dans tes bras... </p><p><br/>
<em>Parce que tu mérites bien mieux que moi</em>, pensa-t-il. Il dissipa cette pensée en posant un baiser tendre sur son front. Le rose sur ses joues et la tendresse dans son regard rivalisait avec la négativité de Seido. Elle lui prit doucement la main et retourna près du bar avec lui. Ils reprirent chacun une coupe de champagne. Au fond d'elle, Akira sentait une peur, ce pressentiment que le calme et la paix entre eux ne durerait pas. Elle s'appuya doucement contre lui et nicha sa tête dans son cou, inspirant paisiblement son odeur. Il devait probablement sentir sa peur, elle ne le cachait pas vraiment. Quand elle leva la tête vers lui, il la couvait encore d'un regard doux, comme si l'angoisse était inexistante chez lui. </p><p><br/>
- Il est déjà tard, murmura-t-il tristement avant de l'embrasser tendrement. </p><p><br/>
Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque pour le garder contre elle et ils échangèrent un baiser légèrement plus passionné. Elle serrait les manches de Seido entre ses doigts, comme pour l'empêcher de partir et de la laisser. Leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace de quelques instants, pleins d'amour et d'inquiétude. </p><p><br/>
- Tu veux passer boire un café à la maison, demanda Akira en lui tenant les mains. </p><p><br/>
- Je ne voudrais pas déranger, j'ai privé monsieur Mado de sa fille toute la soirée après tout, répondit il avec un air doux. </p><p><br/>
- Le connaissant il s'est endormi sur le dossier de la ghoul sur laquelle il enquête de toute manière, dit-elle sur un ton amusé. </p><p><br/>
- Alors je veux bien, répondit-il en souriant. </p><p><br/>
Elle sourit, lui fit un dernier baiser tendre et rentra chez elle avec lui. Ils profitèrent bien de la soirée car, ils le sentaient, le jour des résultats mettrait fin à cette paix entre eux. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>